Faerie's Mate
by Minuet-love
Summary: An alliance between Sesshomaru and the Fae is forged when he is a mere youth. Forced down a path not of his choosing, will Sesshomaru honor his vows when the time arrives or has his heart frozen beyond redemption?
1. The Alliance

The ceremony was just beginning when he slipped into the room behind his mother. In his young life he'd never seen so many lords and ladies, demons and faeries gathered in one place. The room was awash in the brilliance of fae and youkai energy. It glittered with the colors of magnificent silk kimonos and was filled with the scents of a thousand bodies. Wrinkling his nose at the assault the small child leaned against his mother while his father and older brother remained the center of attention not far away. Smiling serenely, his mother smoothed his hair and settled him more comfortably in front of her to watch as the alliance was completed.

In the middle of the crowd, standing before her father quietly, a child of seven watched Sesshomaru with large and wise eyes. A youth of thirteen, Sesshomaru stood tall and regal beside her, listening as his father and the King of the Faerie completed the ritual that would ally the two peoples and bind him to the child forever. With so many eyes upon them it was amazing that neither of the young children upon whose shoulders the fate of this alliance lay was fidgeting. However, both stood graceful and silent as their lives were changed irrevocably in the name of their people.

Out of the corner of his golden eye, he watched the auburn fire of her hair sway as she glanced around the room.

Hmmm... I wonder what she's looking at? Sesshomaru glanced around, trying not to shift impatiently. I wish this was over. I wish it had never happened. Stupid old hag! Glaring defiantly at the seer who had sealed his fate Sesshomaru cursed her to hell for creating a path for him to follow, regardless of his own choice. I can't believe that Father listened to her. Of all the stupid prophecies. It might not even be about me. It could be about him, Inuyasha, not me. Not me!

As if hearing his silent scream, the clear amethyst of her eyes swung back to his with unerring accuracy. Cocking her head she reached out, trailing her fingers lightly through the bottom of his waist-length silver hair. Grasping a portion of the length gently, she tugged, running her thumb back and forth over the locks marveling at the softness. Awe and wonder lit up her eyes as she played with his hair, ignoring everything but the shining mass of silk within her hand. Startled at the pleasure her touch infused him with Sesshomaru smiled down at her. Looking up at him, she released his hair and grasped his clawed hand. Turning she faced her father and his to complete the ceremony together.

"With the binding of these two, so we join the Empire of the Great Demon of the West and the Royal Court of the Fae." The formal words, recited by their fathers, caused a ribbon of magic to swirl around Sesshomaru and Crystalia's joined hands. The young demon's silver magic and the turquoise of the Fae's merged into an ever-shifting rainbow hue that glowed blindingly before fading into nothing. Squeezing her fingers gently, Sesshomaru drew Crystalia's attention back to himself.

Inwardly grimacing with distaste at the final and most important part of the ceremony he knelt before the child. Thank goodness the mating portion of this ceremony is to be postponed, he thought. At least until she's of sufficient age. Maybe by then I will be more accepting of this...disaster. But first the blood bond must be forged, to damn me to this alliance eternally.

Brushing the hair off her shoulder, left bare by the spaghetti straps of her exquisite silk dress, Sesshomaru smiled as she gazed trustingly at him. A gentle claw tipped her head to the left, running another one down her neck to the place where her shoulder joined with her neck. Quickly he sliced a small shallow cut on her neck, placing his lips over the wound before the blood had time to slip down her skin. Lapping lightly at the blood that welled to the surface, Sesshomaru felt their combined magic begin to heal the small cut. Crystalia made no sound, just closed her eyes and allowed the magic to flow as she played gently with the hair at the nape of his neck. Moments later she tugged at his hair, dragging his attention away from the intoxication of her blood and scent. Locking his gaze to hers Sesshomaru leaned forward and created an identical slice in his own skin. With a giggle Crystalia placed her lips on his throat and made a quick swipe with her tongue at the wound. Wrinkling her nose at the taste she grinned and completed the bonding with a loud smacking kiss. The invisible bubble of combined magic that had surrounded them during the blood bonding became vibrantly iridescent momentarily as the wounds for both were healed, causing those in the audience to gasp. Standing, Sesshomaru leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead before escorting her out of the Grand Hall.

As they followed his father and the king down the aisle, Inuyasha glanced up at his mother. "Mommy, why were Sesshomaru and that girl glowing? And how come he scratched her?"

"I'll explain it all to you later dear one," his mother replied, playfully tweaking his ear.

"But Mom, I want to glow like that? How come I didn't get to be her mate? I want to be part of the alliance just like Sesshomaru." Tugging on her hand Inuyasha leaned closer and in a voice meant to be a whisper that could be heard across the room he stated, "Besides, I'm the same age as that girl and I'm sure she'd rather play with me then with Sesshomaru."

Laughing softly she ran a finger down his soft cheek, ignoring those in the audience who snickered smugly. "You will fulfill a great destiny of your own, dear one, after you've grown big and strong. This path is for your brother to walk and you can help him best by being kind to Crystalia."

"Yes mother."


	2. Enter Crystalia

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the rest of the gang. Only my original characters and I think they'd rather be owned by someone else!_

A/N: Thanks to Catleana for my one review. I promise to get to the prophecy, eventually!

* * *

Stopping abruptly on the path, Kagome barely noticed when the rest of the group proceeded without her. Turning slowly to the west she faced the breeze, wondering what was causing the strange sensation. What is that tugging? Cocking her head, she closed her eyes focusing her senses on the unusual feeling. It's not a jewel shard, but what is it?

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Shippo asked, running back and launching himself into her arms. "Why'd you stop?"

"I," glancing down Kagome smiled at the kitsune just shaking her head, "I'm not sure Shippo. But I'm sensing something unusual. Something seems to be pulling me in this direction."

"Kagome? Shippo? What are they doing?" Inuyasha groused to Miroku and Sango upon noticing Shippo head back the way they had just come. From a hundred yards down the path Inuyasha yelled in exasperation, "Kagome I thought you had to get home and take an exam. How do you plan on doing that if you just stand around all day?" The irritation and unhappiness Inuyasha felt about Kagome's going back to her time rolled off the hanyou in waves leaving him unwilling to be polite or retrace his steps to talk to her.

Rolling her eyes Kagome ignored him, used to his surly behavior when he couldn't get his way. Oh please, like my going home for two days is going to be such a hardship. He won't be angry with me when I show up with the treats from Mom, that's for sure. A sharp gust of wind streamed across her face, refocusing her attention to the west. I just wish I knew what that tugging was.

"Kagome?" Shippo asked hesitantly as her arms tightened around him.

"Something is happening, something that we need to be a part of." Kagome spoke softly, as if to herself. Looking down at Shippo, she smiled gently, "Guess I'll be missing that test after all." Her attention shifted again, eyes darting west as the tugging intensified becoming painful to ignore.

"Kagome, what the hell is going on?" Inuyasha yelled, his expression darkening when he was promptly ignored. "Kagome...Are you listening to me?"

"She need's help..." Kagome whispered to herself as she focused on the presence that was drawing her to the west.

"Who needs help?" Shippo asked. "Kagome....Ka-go-me" he continued waving his little paw in front of her eyes. Eyes focused on the west and blank, as if she was seeing something far from where her body was actually standing. "Kagome," Shippo's voice was quiet and shaking with fear as he took in the change occurring to her. "Why are your eyes glowing?"

"Kagome?" Sango called, "What's going..." She gasped as Kagome abruptly dropped Shippo to the ground and dashed into the woods, stringing her bow as she went.

"Ka-_go_-me..." Shippo whined, landing painfully on his tail.

"What the..." Inuyasha glanced at Miroku and Sango in confusion before leaping to follow Kagome. "Let's go," he called over his shoulder. "Kagome....STOP!"

* * *

"Oh, no you don't," the woman cried shifting to block the bandit's ambush. The bandits' swords clashed together as she fell back, moving toward the center of the clearing. Warily, more bandits slunk out of the woods encircling the girl. The stench of their unwashed bodies rose as they gathered close, grinning maniacally at their prey. The bandits had no doubt as to how this encounter would end...and they were nearly salivating at the thought of getting all that gorgeous woman to themselves, even if they had to share her.

"Did you really believe that you could steal it?" The bandit leader growled. "Mistress Kagura will be pleased when we bring her back your head." Gesturing to his men, the bandit smirked as the circle tightened cutting off her escape.

Crystalia smiled, brushing her hair off her shoulder. Not taking her eyes off the leader of the bandits she commented in a dry tone, "Just this small group of pathetic losers?" Sighing she shrugged, "Oh well, I could use a decent warm up this morning."

"WHAT???"

The bandits sputtered, grips on weapons tightening, as they took a menacing step towards her.

"Insolent wench," incensed the bandit leader stalked forward, trying to force her back into the bandits behind her. His eyes widened when she failed to move, even when he was close enough to press his katana into her breast. "You shall beg for death before my men and I get through with you."

"Hmmm, I doubt it," was his only reply as she stood relaxed and confident, not even bothering to touch her own weapon. "I would ask you to bathe more often," she smirked, "but I don't imagine you will live past sunset so that would just be a waste of time."

"DIE..." the bandit leader roared, incomprehensible in his anger.


	3. Battle Engaged

"Kagome.....WAIT...." Inuyasha called, bounding after her impatiently. Kagome ignored him and continued running, dodging trees and pushing through thickets in her haste to answer the summons only she could hear.

"Kagome, wait - please!" Sango called desperately as she sprang onto Kiara's back, followed closely by Miroku. Springing into the air Kiara raced to catch up with Inuyasha.

"Don't forget me." Shippo cried, jumping up and down to get their attention. Kiara swooped to ground level as Miroku threw an arm out and grabbed the kitsune tightly by the vest. Yanking the trembling Shippo into his chest Miroku tried to calm the distraught child as they hurried after Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Kagome," Inuyasha began landing in front of her within a few moments. "Why..." his voice died as she ran up to and sidestepped him without a sound, or any indication that she saw him. Kagome's raven hair flowed behind her as she moved past him. Her tan legs gracefully carrying her towards her destination and away from her friends. What startled him the most, however, was her eyes. Normally a deep chocolate brown that he could willingly drown in, at the moment they glowed. Literally glowed. Inhumanly glowed a vivid violet color. "Kagome, what...what happened to you?" Inuyasha reached a clawed hand out to her retreating back, the quiet question going unanswered in the silence of the forest.

Flying high above the tree tops on Kiara, Sango called to him "Inuyasha what's happening?" Shaking his head Inuyasha shrugged, confusion evident in his expression.

"Inuyasha, why are you standing there?" Shippo demanded. "There is something wrong with Kagome. You have to stop her! Inuyasha, her eyes were glowing." Shippo stopped and shifted uncomfortably on Kiara's back his eyes locked with the hanyou's golden ones. "I'm scared for her... why'd she run away like that?" Shippo spoke quietly, his tremulous voice broadcasting his emotions clearly.

"I'm not sure Shippo," Inuyasha answered, looking quickly at the grass beneath his feet. Raising his eyes Inuyasha met the kitsune's gaze squarely, "But I promise I will get her back and she will be okay." Nodding quickly, Shippo took a deep breath and squared his shoulders.

Miroku squeezed Shippo's shoulder gently in reassurance suggesting, "We'd better follow Kagome then, so we may confront whatever demon has ensnared her."

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha nodded and leapt after her, Kiara and the others following closely.

* * *

"If you want this bauble," the woman taunted the bandit's with a laugh displaying a small green silk-wrapped package, "then come and get it."

"Give me the Heart of Flame bitch, and we might kill you instead of turning you over to Mistress Kagura." The bandit leader's voice was gruff as he attacked, attempting to force her back into his comrades. Sweat dripped from his brow as his attacks were dodged with smiles and laughter.

"Give you my prize?" Shrugging, Crystalia returned the package to her pocket with a laugh. "Don't be absurd. Why would I do that? You haven't even caught me yet!"

The bandits grumbled, some chuckling knowingly as they shifted closer, confident that their superior numbers would prevail. Leering at her, the bandits' eyes gleamed as they imagined their hands on her soft, pale skin. Her creamy breasts and thighs bared and ready for any pain or pleasure they could devise. Salivating the bandits closed in, greedy for their taste of heaven before they consigned her to hell.

"You'd better look again, girl," the bandit leader ground out, "we've got you surrounded. You might as well surrender now." Dragging his gaze up and down her body lasciviously he finished, "You will surrender _everything_ before this day is complete."

Crystalia didn't bother to reply as the twang of an arrow released was heard mere seconds before one of the bandits behind her screamed. His comrades watched in horror as he was engulfed in purifying flames. A small pile of ash all that remained of him moments later.

"The next one to move, dies." Kagome yelled, an arrow knocked and sighted on the group.

"Sure you want to push this fight?" Crystalia asked. "We both know Kagura isn't worth dying for. And we both know that you are going to lose."

"I'm not worth it? Not worth it?" Kagura shrieked floating to earth on her giant feather. "I will skin you alive and leave you to rot in this field, you insolent witch!"


End file.
